dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Leraje
Do Not Edit This without the explicit permission of Lordofnature121. Please :D Alexander Leraje, heir to the once extinct Leraje clan, and inheritor of the Bow of the Hunt. Alexander is only a child when our story begins, but he will grow to be so much more. Appearance Alexander is fairly tall for his age and will be tall in the future. As of the current chapter, he has Forest Green hair that comes down to his chin, heterochromia eyes, his left one being ice-blue, and the right one being a forest Green. He is quite fit despite his age, multiple scars on his chest and back, a remnant from those who tried to take his life. Personality Alexander is shown to be quite happy and bubbly, despite what has happened to his sister. It is suspected that most of that is mostly because of the influence from his Imoutos soul inhabiting his body. He won't hesitate to Defend the innocent as necessary. In addition to that, he was quick to make friends with Rias Gremory, and despite knowing the risks, he became sorta friends with Dulio Gesualdo. History Alexander's History prior to the loss of his sister is mostly unknown. It is assumed he spent the majority of his time training and learning from Grayfia Lucifuge. He has shown to be quite skilled with his bow, The Bow of The Hunt, as well as some decent skill with hand-to-hand combat. When the boy reached the age of eight, he and his sister went deep into the Forest that surrounds Leraje territory. There they found a lake in which they went swimming. It is unclear as of yet what exactly happened, only that his sister was murdered that very night. Some great powers were also at work, as Anastasia Leraje's soul seemed to have fused with Alexander, causing changes in the boy, and allowing her to live on through him. At the age of Ten, it is shown that Alexander trains quite extensively in preparation when his family can finally make an appearance in the world once more. He learned more in the way of both the Bow and hand-to-hand, as well as some skills with the blade and magic, an attribute he gained from his Imouto. He has high levels of speed and knowledge and has a good grasp of proper etiquette. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Shown to be a powerful Wielder of his bow, Alexander has been training since he could walk. After the death of his younger sister, he began to train even harder and is now shown to be a powerful fighter, capable of using some magic, his weapon, and a decent hand-to-hand fighter. Immense Demonic Power: Being a Devil, a High-Class one at that, Alexander can use Demonic power to a fairly high caliber. Immense Strength: Being a Devil has Granted Alexander high amounts of Strength. Immense Stamina Immense Durability Flight: As a Devil, Alexander is able to fly using his Devil Wings. Equipment Bow of The Hunt''': '''The weapon that gave the Clan of Leraje their name. This powerful Bow is made of pure energy and fires off arrows of a similar make. It is unknown what "kind" of arrow they are at this time, only that they seem to respond to the wielders feelings and pain. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:Rise of The Hunter